Champagne Cheveyo
Family *Isadora Cheveyo Duncan (Mother) *Lucre Cheveyo (Father) *Florence Cheveyo (Older Sister) History Cheveyo's father, Lucre was a peacekeeper in District 1, and the head of the punishment. He often had citizons arrested and tortured for fun, and then he met Isadora. And the feelings he had for her, weren't exactly love. It was more of lust. Nontheless, he had her marry him, mostly as a trophy wife and hopefully, she would bare him children that would bring him pride. And that, she did. Their first child was Florence, a shy young girl. She was never one to fight, and usually ran away from conflict and respected her parents. When Lucre brought her to the punishment center, she would beg him to let the people go, bribing him with extra work around the house. Then came along their second child; a daughter named Aoide. In the beginning, Aoide seemed to be like her older sister, who was seven years Aoide's senior. She would run away from conflict, and would respect her parents for the most part. But Isadora saw something beneth Aoide, which scared her. So, when Aoide wasn't even seven years old, Isadora commited suicide---and succeeded. Lucre worked extra hours at the center, anything to keep him away from home. Florence had gone to work at a factory that made fine furniture at age fourteen, and Aoide would study the books like crazy. Finally, when Aoide was 10 years old, she got a job at her father's work; the center. She got the job of cleaning up blood, and whatever was left over of her father's victims. By eleven, she was secretly taking part in her father's killings. He would send them in to her, and they would never come back out. She often would play in their blood, or whenever she would have them cut open, she would explore their insides, as when she grew up she wanted to be a nurse for the Capitol. Aoide was by now (at age 10) showing that she would be nothing like her older sister, Florence. As even at age seventeen, she was kindhearted and good in every which way. She had even moved to the Capitol, to assist the interviewers with giving them ideas for questions, fetching them coffee and whatever else they wanted her to do. And Aoide, Aoide was growing crueler by the day. She was soon killing young children, or old folk. Anyone innocent enough. She would rarely kill the guilty, and if a guilty person was brought in, she would have them released. And outside of her "job", she was just as cold-hearted. She commited robberies and would pick a fight whereever she could. though when she was sixteen years old, her father was fired from his job. That means she was too. Now she works shifts at her sister's old work, trying to keep her and her father afloat, though even though the downfall of her wealth hasn't changed her personality a bit. Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:MediumWIP